For the Love of Batman
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: This is the sequel to Breaking up can be great it is set five years later when Terry is about to turn 23. He finds out that he is Bruce's son in the first chapter I know that this doesn't work with the canon time line but I've decided that I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I couldn't help myself I had to write a sequel to Breaking Up. And here it is likely before I even finished writing Breaking up. This is set during '****Epilogue' time frame or my take on when that happened since I can't remember from the one time I watched it on youtube if they told us how old Terry was at that point. So… enjoy. And review it makes the world go round. I just re-watched Epilogue and it did tell us but since I've made him ditch Dana I'm also changing the time line yay being in charge. **

After high school Max went to Yale. Majoring in computer technologies and minoring in business. Terry stayed in Gotham and attended the university of New York. Majoring in business. Max had just moved back to Gotham now that she'd completed her four year degree at Yale choosing to go on to grad school at NYU. Terry nearly cried when she told him she'd decided to move back but chose instead to ravish her body. They never even made it to the bed.

It was late and Terry was out on Patrol. Bruce had been really sick and Terry had been told that he needed a new Kidney and the odds of him being a perfect tissue match was 111 to 1. "Max?" Terry crawled in the window of their apartment and closed it before taking the suit off faster than she'd ever seen. At first she thought he was going to jump her bones but then he threw the suit down with discussed. He dragged his hand through his hair and down his face leaving red trails where his nails dug into his skin.

"What's wrong Terry? Is it Bruce did he…" She couldn't finish that sentence they weren't ready to let Bruce out of their lives yet. Max was working herself into a panic.

One thing the two of them had learned from day one was that when it came to Terry's well being Max was emotional wreck and was easy to panic. "I'm his son Max. The doctors said it was 111 to 1 that I'd be a match but I had to try. When it came back positive I was thrilled. Over the freaking moon but as the day went on I thought about it and found it hard to swallow. So I had the computer check and my DNA is half Bruce and half my mom's. What am I suppose to do now Max? I mean he knew. He had to know. Did he do this and when. For how long. I don't know who I am anymore. Max please I need help! Please it's too much." Max took him in her arms and lead him to the sofa. She ran her hands through his hair trying her best to calm him down. They didn't need words they had an intensely physical relationship which she'd had to explain to many times over the years. Most recently to Mary McGinnis who's come right out and asked them to stop seeing each other if they weren't serious about each other. Terry had gotten angry and told his mother that he couldn't look at her right now and left leaving Max to explain.

-flash back-

"I don't understand the two of you never act serious. As far as I can tell you're just friends with benefits." Mary crossed her arms and glared at Max. Shortly after they'd gotten together Mary had learned just how physical they already were and while she'd expressed her displeasure she'd never tried to stop them from seeing each other most likely out of fear of losing Terry.

"Mrs. McGinnis you're lucky Terry wasn't here to hear that. I think you need to sit down." Mary loosened up just a bit and took a seat. They were at the McGinnis apartment which was where Max crashed when ever she was in Gotham. "Look Terry and I have two relationships one is the friendship that has always been there which is what we value most. It's what will keep us together for hopefully the rest of our lives. And two a very intense physical relationship that we keep mostly to ourselves. We both tend to bottle up our emotions but we've found that we can understand each other just fine. Like I can always tell when Terry is really upset because... well... he takes his time."

"I have no idea what you mean." Mary was getting frustrated again.

"He can't get done when he's upset. He'll be extra attentive to me for as long as it takes him to get done or until he wears himself out. And then once he's collapsed we talk. But you don't see that side of our relationship because we have to express our emotions to each other that way before we can even try to talk them out. It's just how we work. And I don't want to be a bitch but I don't think you should tell us how a relationship is supposed to work when you couldn't work out your own. I love Terry and I'm not going anywhere!"

-end flash back-

It hadn't been a fun evening after that but Mary had conceded that maybe they had an idea of what they were doing. The truth was that most of the time they couldn't really be open because of the whole batman thing ad Max had covered it with sex so his mom would drop it. Not that what she'd said had been a lie. Just not the whole truth. And here she was with a very upset Terry. Max had never seen him this overwrought since his dad died. She understood he felt like the one person in the world he'd trusted with everything he was besides her had been using him. Manipulating his life and lying to him about it. He laid there for awhile trying not to cry and then when that failed he started pulling off her cloths.

She understood he needed some kind of release and this was the only kind he could achieve on his own. He made love to her right there on the sofa and when she'd reached her climax he picked her up and carried her to bed where he continued for hours just ravishing her in every way he could think up. She called out many things as he pleasured her but she didn't once call him batman like she normally would. Once he finally got done he nestled his head into her shoulder and cried until he fell asleep. As Max drifted off to sleep she thanked God for the pill because without it her and Terry have a whole cave full of little batlings.

**This is really weird for me to write kind of. I think that because of Max's family basically abandoning her and Terry being batman and always having to watch what he says that the to of them would unable to really express themselves well with words which would only get worse over time for Terry at least the more secrets he has the more Max has and the cycle continues but I think that they would be very physically expressive to each other especially. OK well now that I've explained that I will let you know that this will likely be only 5 chapters long maybe only 4 I'm already working on chapter 3 and I only have one idea for what comes after it so you know. Any way I hope you all feel like reviewing because other wise I'm gonna focus on my other new story first and then come back to this it won't take to long but I'd like it if at least 2 different people reviewed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait but I well… I was distracted by something new and shiny I'm so sorry. I realize that I haven't been gone that long but I still feel bad since I've had this chapter written since before I posted the first chapter and the last chapter of Breaking up. So without anymore delay I don't own anything not even the computer I'm typing this on. Love ya and enjoy.**

Over the next several days Terry worked through it and he found out the truth as bazaar as it was and it helped him move on. While he was having his dilemmas Max had found something disturbing in her mediation cabinet. She had decided to clean it out since some of it had come to college with her but about two weeks ago she'd gotten sick and her doctor had given her a prescription which she'd immediately filled and started taking. Now on her last dose she notices the label on the bottle read quite clearly in nice bold print 'Do not take with birth control'. She'd nearly fainted. For two weeks she'd been taking this stuff and during most of that time she'd had sex with Terry nearly every day.

Her hand went to rest on her stomach. She was suppose to start her period today. She'd never missed one since she started the pill and it had never been late. It normal started in the night or just after she woke up. She knew this one wasn't just late it wasn't coming. She didn't know what to do now. She couldn't tell Terry at least not till she was 100% sure. She called her doctor and made an appointment for the next day and then went out and got a home test. She nearly collapsed into tears when she got back to the apartment and Terry was there.

"Hey what you got? Stomach bugging you still?" Terry looked at her with worry in his eyes.

He was cooking something which was weird. The table was set which was even weirder. Candles and champagne… "OH my God!" Max drop the bag.

"Now Max I was hoping you'd be gone longer so I could finish. Just go take a long shower and"

"NO. You're proposing to me! My God you're proposing!" Max was now sitting on the floor trying not to hyperventilate.

"OK come on Maxie here's your…" Terry picked up the bag and cocked an eye brow at her. "Pregnancy test? Max what's this?" Terry asked nervously.

"I'm late." Max whispered.

"By like one day." Terry shot back kind of hoping that it would take the tension away.

"The meds I was on for the last two weeks say not to take with birth control. I made an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow but I think I am." Max whispered.

"Well then I guess… You go do that… And I finish getting ready to propose to you and we'll both pretend we don't know what's going on in the other room deal?" Terry helped her up and handed her the bag.

Max walked into the bath room and closed the door while Terry went back to cooking. Five minutes later Max walked out of the bath room holding the test stick to her chest.

"OK before you say anything." Terry got down on one knee and held up a simple diamond ring. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to know that no matter what happens for the rest of my life I want to come home to you. I love you Maxine." He looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Oh my God Terry I love you too." She cried dropping to the floor to hug him.

"Is that a yes Ms. Gibson?" Terry joked.

"Yes!" Max cried and Terry took her left hand and slipped the ring on. They just held each other for a minute before Max remembered what she had in her other hand.

"Terry… I …" Max couldn't get her mouth to work.

"It's OK Max I know. It's positive right?" Max just nodded. "Well that's OK. We've both got degrees and it's not like this is a bad thing. You kept telling me with as much as we go at it it's a wonder we didn't have any kids. We'll be fine Max. Tomorrow we'll go to the doctor and have it confirmed. Then we'll tell everyone about the engagement. I love you Max." He kissed her and then did something she wasn't expecting he leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I love you too in there."

About half way through dinner Terry's phone started ringing. "Hey what' going on and are you sure it's important?" Terry put the phone on speaker so he could keep eating.

"What did she say?" Bruce asked in his normal calm voice.

"How do you even know I asked her?" Terry shot back.

"Because if you hadn't asked you wouldn't have answered and you wouldn't have put me on speaker. Welcome to the family Max." Bruce finished.

"Trying to scare her off already?" Terry joked while giving Max a meaningful look. Max nodded. "Bruce…"

"What now."

"Can I have some time with Max tomorrow afternoon. She has to go to the doctor."

"Are you still not feeling well Max. I knew you were sick but I thought-"

"She's pregnant Bruce. We're going to get it confirmed."

There was silence on the line… "Fine take tomorrow off just keep your phone on you."

"Thanks I'll be leaving for patrol here in a while." Terry hung up and they finished their meal in comfortable silence.

The next day at the doctors it was confirmed that Max was pregnant and should decided on obstetrician.

**OK well there was more to this chapter but I'm in a bad mode right now and don't feel like typing anymore I also feel like this whole chapter is forced and horrible and I don't know you guys need to tell me if I'm just being hard on myself or if this is as bad as it feels if it's not that bad then I will go back and post the rest of this chapter and even take a stab at the next chapter if it is I will remove it from my list. Also Deathwish911 you sure called that one I want you to know I wrote this chapter well over 2 weeks ago maybe unless I've lost my since of time hmmm.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to make the rest of chapter 2 into chapter 3 so well hmm deal with it I guess you wouldn't know the difference so I could have just not said anything hmmmm. OK well I'm trying to get back in my batman mind set by watching Batman Beyond. So on with the show.**

"Well Max what do you want to do? Big? Small? Rushed? Wait till the baby comes? Whatever you want I'll make sure it happens." Terry brought her hand to his lips as they walked down the street.

"Hmm… I think I'd like to have just a small wedding with just friends and family. I mean it's not like we have a lot of friends or family for that matter. But first things first lets tell your mom and Matt." She smiled at him. She had been so panicked the day before but Terry didn't seemed to be fazed at all. She guessed that being Batman taught him to roll with whatever came his way.

An hour later she found herself sitting in front of Mary waiting for someone to say something. Things had been tense between them and Mary for months now.

"What's this about Terry? You said you had news so tell me what's the news." Mary asked impatiently.

"Where's Matt I want him to hear this too." Terry said.

Without a work Mary got up and walked into Matt's room dragging the reluctant teen from his video game. "Mooommm?" Matt whined.

"Your brother wants to tell us something." Mary told him as a way of stopping the whining.

"Fine." Matt threw himself into a chair and crossed his arms.

"Enough with the attitude twip you know you're the man of the house now." Terry gave him a stern look.

"Whatever just tell us what's going on." Matt snapped back sounding a bit too much like an old version of Terry for Terry's liking.

"Me and Max are getting Married." Terry picked up Max's left hand and kissed her ring.

Mary gasped she was shocked. She really hadn't thought that their relationship was that serious. She really had thought that they were just using each other to fulfill their physical desires. But she knew Terry wouldn't have proposed if he didn't really love her. "OH Terry!" She hugged him tight for a moment before hugging Max. "I'm so sorry Max. I said… I just…"

"It's OK Mrs. McGinnis." Max said waving it away glad that they could move on.

"Why don't you call me mom? So have you picked a date or anything?" Mary asked sitting back down across from them.

"Well we decided that we just want something small we don't really have a lot of family or friends so no point in some big affair. But other than that…"

"Let's do it in August. The 30th or the 31st. We could look at invitations tomorrow. What do you think?" Max looked at Terry clear excitement in her eyes.

"Sure." Terry smile back he was just over the moon still that she'd said yes.

"Why so soon? What's the rush?" Mary asked worrying that something must be wrong.

"She pregnant Duh." Matt said before giving Max a hug. "You'll be the most schway sister ever."

"Terry?" Mary looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Mom I bought the ring six months ago when you told us to break up since we didn't seem serious about each other. But I felt that was a really stupid reason to propose so I waited. Last night I made her dinner and set everything up to ask and she came in looking like she was going to cry. I asked she said yes and then told me she was pregnant. So yeah we'll rush it for the baby but hey this was all gonna happen eventually we just messed up the order." Terry smiled at her and for some reason that was enough.

They talked some more and Terry ask Matt to be a grooms man and Mary offered to help Max plan the wedding since Terry would likely be busy with work like always.

**OK next is the Wedding I might but mostly likely will not do a honeymoon but the last chapter you will met their child. I'm not giving anything away but the next two are going to take me a minute or two because I plain to watch the whole Batman series and then the episodes of Static and Zeta that he appears in and then the other episode of the Justice League Unlimited or whatever it's call you know everything Batman Beyond. Oh god I have to dig my copy of the movie out of storage. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo so sorry. I know I went away for awhile but I plan to finish this story in the next 24 hours so that may make up for it. Ok if you see people you don't know they are mine at the bottom I will likely list them. This is the first time these characters will see the light of day. I made them up many years ago for lots of different things but this is exciting because this will be the first time I've shared them with the world and possibly the last.**

Terry paced back and forth stopping every few turns to mess with his tie. "Stop that." Bruce scolded.

"I'm nervous leave me alone." Terry snapped at him.

"Knock knock." Virgil stuck his head in. "Hey Terry looking good. Hey Bruce wasn't sure I'd be able to stay for the whole thing so I wanted to make sure and say hi."

"Yeah thanks for coming." Terry told him. "I hope you get to stay I wanted you to meet Max."

"Yeah well I'll make sure Melody stays if I have to go. I should have brought her back here with me but believe she'll have no trouble introducing herself. Hey she says Katherine approves so that's good." Virgil smiled like that was the best news he could have brought.

"Who's Katherine?" Terry asked.

"An eternal annoyance. She's the best match maker in the universes. She says I'm an idiot." Bruce answered.

"She set me up with my wife and we've been together since college. It's really good to have her stamp oh any relationship she's seen the future." Virgil told him and then cocked his head to the side as if listening. "Well Melody is getting annoyed by herself I got to go see you later."

"Why does Katherine think you're an idiot?" Terry asked

"I walked away from what she tells me was my one." Bruce answered

"Why? Who?" Terry looked interested in knowing which of Bruces many flames had been supposedly the one.

"Casseya a business women I met In Hong Kong. When I was 40. She died a year ago. She left everything to her granddaughter." Bruce told him without emotion but Terry knew him he could see that this women had been important just as much as any of his flames if not more somehow. "Elizabeth is here today I thought you might like to meet her. She wants to merge Wayne Industries with Cosil conglomerate."

"Woe so Elizabeth is the Granddaughter of Casseya?"

"Yes." Bruce answered and Terry could tell there was more to this than Bruce was telling him.

"Hey Terry there's all these people that mom and me didn't invite what's going on?" Matt asked closing the door behind him.

"I invited some people friends I thought Terry might like to make some ties with." Bruce answered.

"Well I've been told to come get you so we can get into place." Matt told him.

"Time to go I guess I'll see you up there." Terry looked at Bruce.

"Yes I'll be the one with your future wife I'm sure you won't even see me." Bruce told him as Terry headed out the door. He went down the hall and knocked on the door. "Max are you ready?"

"Come on in Bruce." Max told him.

Bruce smirked he tried to remember when Max had stopped calling him Mr. Wayne and he couldn't really remember when she had started counting him as her father. She'd asked her really family to come but they didn't even respond Max said she wasn't even sure if she even had their current address or emails. He was glad the Terry had been able to lift her out of the pain they'd caused her with their indifference. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I feel like this kids going to make me sick half way down the aisle." Max said with a hand pressed to her stomach.

"Well you're just over 3 months now." Bruce wasn't sure that had been the right thing but it was out there now no taking it back.

Max smiled. "Yeah only 6 more to go and I can go back to having my body to myself again." Bruce gave her a look. "Yeah well you know what I mean. I'm so nervous."

"You look stunning Max everything will be fine." Bruce heard the Music start and Dana stuck her head in.

"It's starting Max see you up there." Dana had managed to stay friends with Terry and Max and she was the only friend Max really spent any time with so she'd been an obvious choice for Bridesmaid.

"You ready?" Bruce asked.

"As I'm gonna be. Thanks for walking me down the aisle." Max smoothed her hands over dress stopping at her stomach. "Please be good in there. Let's do this." Max looked determined.

Bruce took her arm in his and they headed into the church. Terry looked like someone had hit him over the head. Max was smiling when Bruce laid her hand in Terry's. By the end of the vows Max was crying. They walked out of the church to much cheers and congratulations while people threw confetti on them. The reception was held at Wayne manor.

Terry and Max talked to close friends and family for awhile then Terry managed to pull some people aside for special introductions. "Zeta it's been awhile looking good as always thou I think you looked best when you were my double but you know." Max laughed when Zeta offered to change.

"This is Ro." Zeta said gesturing to Ro who looked a little weirded out.

"Hey I'm still not sure it was a good idea to come to such a high profile wedding Z." Ro told him.

"They invited us Ro how could we not come they've helped us many times." Zeta told her.

Virgil came over with a women Terry had to assume was his wife. "Hey what's with the metal man."

"Don't be stupid Virgil this is that robot that the government has been chasing. Hey if you guys stop in Dakota look us up Gear would give his left leg to take a look at your circuits. And stay away from Kats if you can." She pointed at the dark hair woman chatting with Bruce and Diana. "She'll have you in pieces before you know what hit you." Melody laughed like that had been funny.

"Don't worry Zeta she'd put you right back together and she'd probably give you a tune up while she was at it." Virgil told them. "Terry I want you to meet my wife Melody." Virgil looked so happy.

"Hello Batboy." Melody laughed again.

"Hmm I've never thought of calling him that." Max said with a smirk.

"Don't even think it Max." Terry warned her.

"Kats is always right you know she says you two are perfect for each other so don't screw it up like Bruce did." Melody looked at them seriously. "Your minds show me that you think of nothing else but the future with each other. That's good you'll be happy come Virgil we've stayed to long go say good bye to Barbara and Bruce. I think I saw Kent in here somewhere too. Well it was a beautiful wedding and you look wonderful. See you later Terry. Max." Melody walked off toward Bruce and Katherine.

"Interesting wife you have there Static." Terry said with a smirk.

Virgil just beamed at him. "She's something else I wouldn't know what to do without her. Believe me I try once it was terrible don't ever leave each other you will make a perfect team." He leaned in and kissed Max's cheek before wondering off after his wife.

"Was that Static and …"

"Yep." Terry smiled

"Wow. Who else is here?"

"Well most of the league had other more earth shattering things to do up I think Superman and wonder women." Terry stopped and looked up as a young woman walked up to them.

"Hello."

"Hi." Terry said wondering who this was.

"Some wedding you've got the best guest list ever. I hear Katherine Morner is here somewhere. I'm Elizabeth by the way. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you sooner which is really such a shame." She didn't look like she really thought that it was a shame more like it was a shame she had to meet him at all.

"Yeah sure." Terry was about to take Max to meet some of the other guests.

"I didn't really like the idea of merging the companies but my husband and I worked it out and a merger is really the best way to maintain both companies and their reputations. I guess we'll be working together a lot from here on. Caderro meet Terry and Max." Elizabeth said as a man twice her age came up behind her.

"It's a pleasure. E tell me you're not over here trying to talk shop on their wedding night." He glared at her as much as he seemed able.

"Of course I am." She kissed him quickly on the lips before turning back to Terry. "I'm sure Bruce didn't tell you so I won't either but you and I have a lot in common. Come Caderro I see a dear investor whose been ignoring my calls."

"Sorry about that. I have to go before my wife destroys another client." He waved and walked quickly after.

"Strange people you have at your wedding ." Katherine said causing both of them to jump. "Didn't know I was here. Well with her distracting you it's no surprise. I'm leaving but I just wanted to let you know that it was a beautiful wedding and one of the best runs you could have had. You'll be very happy together. I should know I've seen it." Katherine waved and then literally walked through the wall.

"Weirdest gathering of people in the world?" Terry asked with a smile.

"I wonder how many of our guest are actually human." Max said.

"Who knows." They slipped up stairs to get away from the strange gathering.

"I'm happy what about you?" Terry asked as he his hand down her side taking hers in his.

"Yep best day of my life." Max said with a big smile.

"Best day of your life so far. It'll take a lot of work but I promise I'll find a way to keep these happy days coming." Terry told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't start that you know the second you do anything even remotely sexual that door is going to pop open." Max told him as he looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"We could leave we could just go and no one would know until it was too late to do anything about it."

"Yeah but our getaway car is out front I think they'd see us." Max told him smiling as curled into his side.

"I'm batman." Terry picked her up and carried her over to the window and just as he was about to make their escape the door opened.

"Go out the door McGinnis." Bruce told him.

"Damn." Terry whispered.

They went down stairs said good bye to their guest and escaped the craziness for a little while any way.

**Ok I hoped you liked it I didn't feel like making the wedding into this big thing. But I really had fun with some of my character who have been in storage for awhile. Statics wife Melody or Merodi is an X-men Character I made up and crossed over into statics world. You may have noticed that Bruce called Katherine the best match maker in the universes that s is suppose to be there at the end. Katherine is a character for any fanfiction world I might happen to be in but I think I made her up for the Tenchi world that maybe spelled wrong. Elizabeth is Bruce's and Casseya's Granddaughter but he doesn't want Terry to know because he doesn't think she knows. If I left out anyone you think should have been mentioned you need to tell me I will be happy if I agree with you to add someone. This was so much fun in the next chapter we jump to a few years in the future Bruce is gone by this point I'm not sure how old he is at this point but he's old and has taken poor care of himself for the last however many years and so I'm sorry but he died. If it makes any difference he died in his sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter I will likely not be posting more Batman beyond for awhile as I had no new inspiration. I will come back if I'm feeling really smutty . Here's your warning I'm going to try some more smut right now. The names for their daughter does anyone know where I got them.**

It had been 4 months now since Bruce died. Max and he had taken over Wayne industries with the help of Elizabeth who turned out to be an excellent partner on the street as well as in business. Max was a little jealous of this fact but Terry convinced her that she was the most help from The Cave. Taking care of Martha Mary McGinnis (Elizabeth calls her M-cubed) who is nearing 5.

Terry came in as quietly as he could from patrol Elizabeth was taking it easy now that she was pregnant with her first child and it was really beating Terry down. Bruce gone and Liz taking a break from helping him with patrol not that she was pulling back at work. He climbed into bed and reached out to pull Max into him only to find that she was not wearing a scrap of clothing. He smiled and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear. "You know you could have just said something."

"You weren't really around to talk to. I've really been missing you lately Ter. You've been so distant since Bruce died. I want you to tell me what's wrong and then maybe have some fun. Unless you're too tired." Max said sounding just a bit worried at the end.

"We could have fun first and talk after." Terry said as he pinned her to the bed.

"When did you…? Near mind Batman." She said it like an explanation.

Terry smiled and kissed her. "Yeah and don't you forget it." He kissed his way down her neck stopping just short of her breast kissing his way back up and then down again just trying to drive her nuts. He had her hands pinned so she couldn't retaliate.

"Ter please!" Max cried and he smiled and took one nipple into his mouth teasing her with his teeth for a minute before he pulled back to look at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Terry looked at her for a minute and then broke into a smile. "When was your last period Max?"

"I don't know just after Bruce's funeral I think. Oh! I can't be I just… I mean we… I haven't been off… Are all our kids going to be accidents?" She asked in exasperation.

"Best accidents ever." Terry said with a big smile. "And don't call our kids accidents we _plan _to love them that's about all the planning we can real afford when it comes to kids."

"What made you ask any way I'm not showing and I haven't been sick or anything. And don't say batman." She glared at him

"You know I know your body better than anything else and the last time you were pregnant your breasts were the first thing to change. They're getting fuller just like with Martha. Now let me show you how happy I am about this discovery." He kissed his way down letting go of her hands when he reached her clit. He had her crying out in no time. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and had just slide into her when the bedroom door opened.

"Mommy? Daddy? I had a bad dream." Martha cried. Terry groaned as he tried to remember where the blanket had gotten too. "Daddy why are you laying on mommy like that doesn't that hurt her?"

Terry looked at Max clearly begging her to take over. Max laughed. "Martha give daddy and mommy a minute to get dressed and then you can come clime in bed with us. And no sweetie daddy isn't hurting me he was just giving me lots of kisses."

Martha walk back into the hall and closed the door part of the way. "Thank god for you. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Terry told her while he grabbed his shorts.

"You know without me you most likely wouldn't get into these situations." Max laughed again as she pulled on a long t-shirt.

"Yeah I would hope not. I'm gonna grab a quick shower." Terry walked into the bathroom.

Max smiled at him and went to get Martha from the hall. "Come on in sweetie daddy went to take a shower real quick."

Martha crawled into the middle of the bed and Max pull the comforter up off the floor where Terry had kicked it. Carefully settling it over Martha who clutched a stuffed bat which she'd had since she was born. A gift from aunt Lizzy.

"So what were you and daddy kissing so much for?" Martha asked with a sleepy smile.

Terry came out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry. "You think we should tell her now or wait to confirm it?" He asked.

"Martha how would like a little brother or sister?" Max asked.

"I don't know isn't Aunt Lizzy making me a little cousin?" Martha asked in confusion.

"Yes but does that mean you don't want to be a big sister?" Max asked her.

"Well Aunt Liz said that babies they take a lot of work isn't this a bad time for a baby sister I mean Grandpa Bruce is gone and daddy is so busy and Aunt Liz can't help now that her baby is coming." Martha told them wisely.

Max and Terry shared a look. Terry clasped on to the bed pulling Martha into him. "A sister huh? Well we'll have to see about that what'll you do if it's a brother?" He asked her with a smile.

"No way it has to be a girl."

"No I'm betting this one will be a boy cause I've already got a little girl." Terry started tickling her and she squealed in delight. "You'd better be happy about this because me and mommy are pretty sure we've already made you a big sister."

"Really?" She looked back and forth between them and smiled. "Well ok but is the baby in mommy like Aunt Lizzy's baby?"

"Yes." Terry told her.

Martha crawled over and put her head on Max's stomach. "Hi baby I'm waiting for you to come play with me."

Max laughed. "Ok sweetie it's time to sleep." She tucked Martha back in. "Terry what are you doing?"

Terry had set his watch on the night stand. "It'll wake me up a little early so I can finish what I started." He looked at her seriously.

"You had better." Max told him sternly.

"Yeah dad you have to do what mommy says. Aunt Lizzy says that when you're pregnant you get whatever you want." Martha told him sternly.

"You need to spend less time with Aunt Lizzy. And believe me I will do whatever she says." Terry smiled over Martha's head at Max.

Martha Yawned. "Well ok then." She was asleep within minutes.

"I really love moments like these." Terry said.

"Yeah me too. Thou moments like we were having aren't bad either." Max smiled and pulled Martha into her.

"Yeah I know. Those are nice but these are the best." Terry kissed Martha's forehead and then Max. "I love you Maxine."

"I love you too Terrance." Max answered.

And like that they fell asleep.

THE END

**Ok well it wasn't quite what I was expecting but I think it's good. I love you all and thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
